galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-1493
"Turn darkness into light." ARC-1493 or "Denzel" was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Clone Trooper for the Empire. He served the Grand Army of the Republic until it was destroyed from the inside. Denzel was the most skilled ARC trooper in the Grand Army of the Republic, and also the very famous quote "Turn darkness into light. Make the fight closer to your destiny." He said to a Sith Apprentice who was then turned into a Jedi Knight. He also survived being shot at multiple times because of how strong his armour was. Denzel wanted to always go out with a bang. But he never did, he made sure that it was him. GAR career When Denzel was released from Kamino he joined an elite team of ARC Troopers who respected Denzel to the max. Denzel was a survivor. He was on Umbara when a tank exploded behind him and debris flying everywhere he was trying to duck for cover but was crushed by the debris, he escaped injury and went on to help General Kenobi take back the capitol. "General Kenobi,we have heavy resistance from where General Krell's men are. I don't think he will help us any further." "I agree, but we must rely on him to take back the airbase." Denzel then scoffed saying Krell was not to be trusted and Denzel went on to ignore everything about Krell. Denzel was shooting at droids when an explosion came from the air. "What was that!" said one trooper. "It was the munitions ship, one of ours has just taken out the ship! Forward!" "How do you know it was one of our own Denzel?" "I made contact with Clone Captain Rex. He said some of his men were going to take it out. but Krell refused to let anyone go. It was all disobeyed orders to do this" "Good man that Rex..." said Kenobi. Denzel then sliced through droids and Umbarans to help fight back resistance. When Order 66 was issued he was on Sarrish when he just got out of an explosion when he got the order. "Denzel, the time has come execute order 66." "With pleasure sir." Denzel did his job and was then an Imperial trooper who served for Palpatine. Knowing The Truth The truth was difficult for Denzel to comprehend but he didn't believe the Jedi were planning to take over. Denzel believed all of the Jedi weren't evil just trying to stop a war that a fool gave Palpatine orders to. "It's not the Jedi's fault. But I cannot claim this as a random act. If not the Jedi then whom?" "Denzel. Are you ready. Are you ready to face whatever we throw at you." said Vader. "It was Palpatine who issued Order 66. He was the one who wanted destruction of the Galactic Republic. He is a Sith lord controlling everything." "He did it?" "Yes. But do not. Tell anyone. If you do.." "I will not sir.!" Vader trusted Denzel enough to know he wasn't going to tell. Denzel then pondered why Palpatine wanted a war in the first place. Death Above Hoth During a training mission above Hoth, Denzel failed to appear. Denzel was later found and killed in a escape pod by Imperial Forces, "He failed to appear at a training mission. He betrayed us by not showing up. He deserved what he got. Trust me.. It's not what we wanted. But even if he did show up we never trusted him anyway. In every right we suspected something. We all did." "No. He was killed you idiot. Imperial forces killed him." The real reason why he never appeared was because he was on leave and was not to be bothered. Category:Clones